No fear
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: This episode is set after episode 13 as Henry decides to embark on mission in wooing Eliza's heart. But things get complicated before Henry those three big words to Eliza
1. Chapter 1

Eliza and Henry fanfic

No fear

(This is set after episode 13 of selfie)

Part One

"No fear, no more hesitation, no more excuse when you see Eliza just say it"

Henry was saying this out loud in his bathroom muster the courage to tell Eliza he is not afraid anymore and ready to embark in a new relationship with her.

There only two major obstacles standing in his way;

One; Freddy seem like the easiest obstacle to overcome because let's just say he was a dummy. He can easily take care of him

But the second obstacle was the hardest because it dealt with his own struggle in how woo the lovely and adventurous Eliza Doodley

He sighed took a breath splash his face with luke warm water look in the mirror and just say it;

"Eliza I love you"

He say it question is can he say front of Eliza.

He needed help he needed

"Charmoque, Good morning, how are you."

"No"

"No what?"

"Not helping you"

"How did you know? I haven't even asked yet."

Charmoque informed, "Because I know you Henry you all nice people when you need help. And tell why should I help after torturing me and my son with your heinous and dull skateboard lesson."

"My sincere apologies to you and your for my dull torture I was merely stalling so I would not skateboard and embarrass myself in front of your son so forgive me."

"Alright I will forgive you and help you but you need to something for me."

"What?" Henry asked

"Babysit for three weekends and two Friday's ."

"Two weekends and one Friday." Offered

"Deal." Held out her hand Henry shook it Charmoque stop her work and had Henry full attention

"So what's the problem."

"I Henry Higgins I...dang it I can't even say to you."

"You love Eliza."

"Yes how.. Did you?"

"Lucky guess, ask me this? Are you in love with because she is now with Freddy and you can't have her or you love her just as she is?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, Henry especially for women like me and Eliza we want to be want for we are not because we are found desirable with the chase we want to be found.

"Very insightful Charmoque but in all honesty the answer is both. I mean love every aspect of Eliza but find more irresistible because I cannot accept that she is happy with Freddy."

"Henry, if you love Eliza you got to just do more than tell show her."

"But how ?"

"I know something that might help"

"Tell me"

"Well.. Freddy two ago he told me a secret."

Flashback Two days ago

"Charmoque, your pals with Eliza right."

"Yeah I guess you can say she is my salt to my pepper."

"Great, has she talk to you about me."

"Hmm..hmm" Charmoque remember only Henry this Henry.

Henry, Henry is all Eliza talks with her.

The flashback paused

"Wait Eliza talks about me all the time with you" Henry interrupts

"Henry do you want to know what Freddy is up to or not."

"Yes" henry said

"Then let me finish."

Back to flashback,

Freddy added "Well Eliza, she has made some interesting changes this past week and it got me to thinking these changes are signs that she wants me to make the next step and I wanted your opinion in how I should ask a certain question."

Charmoque said "I am listening what do you got up your seelve"

"Well she recently told me she loves new kids on the block and they are coming here for a concert this Saturday and I want to ask her to marry me before the start of her favorite song "Stare at you"

"So Charmoque do you think that too much too soon asking Eliza marry me"

Charmoque said "Nah Go for it what you got to lose."

Back to the present

Henry screams at Charmoque, "What?! I thought you team henry"

"I was until you decide to dismiss Eliza's feelings in the first place but I am henry and I am here to tell you beat Freddy to punch sing her that tell you love her and want to be with her that is it signed sealed delivered she'll be yours trust me."

"Thanks Charmoque please if Eliza comes in notify me at once."

"Sure that is my job anyways"

Henry rushes into his office to login to iTunes to find the

New Kids on the Block's "Stare at You." It was best 99 cents henry has ever spend learning to sing this song will ultimately change his and Eliza's before practicing he looked out the door left and right to see if anyone was passing through he closed and locked the door played the song and started practicing sing and doing choreography for his wooing towards his Eliza. He mostly focus on the choreography rather the singing hence why he locked the door. He try spinning, moon walking like Michael Jackson, and swaying moving his hips like Prince closing his picturing himself on the stage doing for this for Eliza with the spotlight only on her smiling, giggling blowing kisses.

As henry was practicing his serenade the new Eliza walking in with short hair cut that she once had high school with more stylish glasses no eye contacts she walks up to Charmoque and greets her

"Hello there Charmoque how are you?"

"And you are?" She only glance up and didn't recognize her

She pretended not to be offended but she asked her,

"Charmoque look at me its Eliza, Eliza doodley"

She looked once more longer and was stunned "Eliza you look"

"Different, I know and I feel great, I want show Henry is he in his office."

" yeah I buzz him that you are coming."

"No, need anyways want to surprise him."

"Alright you go girl."

Eliza was reaching Henry's she could music of new kids on the block she starts rushing to the sound of her favorite song she knocks on the door no answer she tries opening the door locked she peaks through the window and was flabbergasted to Henry Higgins get his freak on to new kids on the block she tried so not to laugh it was actually sweet to see him let loose and have fun. She hated to ruin such a moment for him so she walked away and went to see Freddy in his office.

Freddy was overjoyed to see his retro Eliza knock on his door didn't waste anytime getting up from his seat rush towards picks her up off her feet twirls inside his office closes the door kisses her passionately then breaks away takes by the hand to his desk saying

" I have a surprise for you."

"Freddy what is the occasion?"

"No Occassion just close your eyes."

Eliza giggles and closes her eyes. Freddy gets the two tickets for New Kids on the block the. He asks Eliza open out your hands she did he place two tickets in her hands and he said,

"Now open them"

She open her eyes looks down to see the tickets and then you hear the loudest pitch scream in the world which the whole office but had no cause of concern except for Henry he heard Eliza's scream so clearly he stop everything and Rush out the door to Freddy's office yelling at the top his lungs "Freddy, I swear if laid one hand one Eliza I have you."

But Henry stopped mid sentence as he reached Freddy's door to see hugging and jumping in unison he sighed changed and yelled

"I am glad everything is well."

Freddy and Eliza broke from their joyful embrace as Eliza went to Henry eager to inform him,

"Good morning, Henry, Freddy gave me the coolest gift tickets to my favorite band ain't that sweet.

Trying his best not to convey the slightest jealously he avoid eye contact from Freddy and focus on Eliza, as he replies

"Good morning, Eliza that is indeed very sweet and nice. Speaking of nice, you Eliza look nice the new looks good on you."

Eliza lightly slaps him on the shoulder, "I just knew you like it, I found my old childhood self so inspiring seems like I need a #newmemakeover."

Freddy creeps up behind Eliza says, "#retroissexy"

Henry had absolutely enough and says "#cueformeleave, will see you later at lunch, Eliza."

Henry left With most jealous rage he wish he had a punching bag paste Freddy's and punch it off.

Eliza was curious why henry was dancing to new kids on the block so she went the gossip queen for answers.

"Charmoque, what is up with Henry?"

"What do you mean? You are the one he spends the most time with?"

"Well, I have been busy with Freddy and he is actually acting strange have fun dancing to new kids on the block, do you happen to know why he is doing that?"

"Well I guess, I can that he feels free to dancing maybe open his heart to someone." Charmoque trying to hint obliviously that Henry is love with her.

Eliza piecing it together, and asks "Charmoque, are you telling me Henry is in love with someone."

"Maybe"

"That is great news thanks Charmoque, gotta go talk to Freddy."

Eliza rushes off to break room to Freddy gives him a quick kiss and informs him

"Henry is in love"

Freddy most chokes on his bagel asks "with who?"

"I thought you would know."

"Eliza me and henry are not exactly bros from another mother if you know what I am saying."

"Oh so who is #luckygirl?"

"May he is in love with that doctor woman of his."

"Julia. #nowaynohow #soover" Eliza hisses

Freddy tried calming her down, "hey #takeiteasy it is just a hunch beside you should be happy for him. He is happy."

Trying to ease herself down " You're right #teamhappy4henry, thanks sweet bottom."

Eliza rushed off once again as Freddy called out "Where are you going?"

"Lunch with Henry, of course and I will see for dinner and dessert later."

"Alright Luv ya" Freddy replying in midst of rush off wondering he if heard it or not.

Eliza meets henry at nearest coffee shop, Henry already order their coffee knowing exactly what she wanted showing how he truly know her. Eliza enters stop to see Henry looking at his watch anxiously waiting for her. She was nervous and unhinged not fully prepared to tell she was happy for him and that is has found love again with Julia or whoever. She needed practice so she sneak in the bathroom rush to closest mirror and started to repeat the following sentence

"Henry, I am happy you found love you deserve it"

The first three times were not entirely meaningful or true because each she finish the sentence these thoughts would run through her head

"Yeah I am happy you are in love with robotic woman"

"I am happy you do not love me which sucks Argh"

"I hate you are in love Henry Higgins"

She repeated the sentence again

"Henry, I am happy you found love you deserve it"

She said another three time before actually realizing she still had feelings for Henry she realized she was settling for Freddy and even though Freddy loves she has not to have those feelings for him but now with Henry in love with someone else not her maybe if she let go let Henry be happy and tried hard to learn to love Freddy so she sighed mustard all the strength she to walk out of the bathroom and greet Henry.

"Good afternoon, Henry."

"Eliza, finally, you double shot expresso had just arrived for you."

"Why, Henry after a months you already know me so well order my coffee."

"Well, Eliza, I am gentleman speaking of which let me help your chair."

Henry gets up lets out Eliza for her to sit which she sits and smiles impressed how kindly he was but she knew this might his way being nice to smooth over the blow in telling her was in love with another woman. She need to strike first the less hurt it would be for her to hear the truth. So once Henry sat down smile at her took a breath she bursts out,

"Freddy, told me loved me today."

Henry smiled turned to a cold stubborn frown, "He did, when?"

"Before meeting you?"

"Did you say back?"

"Didn't have the time to? But if I did have the time I would have say it back."

"Would you, really, Eliza?" Henry hissed

"What is that suppose to mean, don't think I am capable in failing in love."

"I didn't say that, I think you are not capable in loving a man like Freddy."

"Why not?" Eliza hissed

Henry yelled which people in the coffee shop began to stare,

"Because Freddy is not good enough for you, you can do so much better than him."

Henry was right so right and it hurt she couldn't take it she grabbed her double expresso

Lept out of her chair which slammed down into the floor walked passed Henry not saying a word to him she was half to the exit when she turned around and told Henry.

"Henry,"

Henry turn to face Eliza and listen to her say,

"Why can't just let me be happy and move on just like you have."

Eliza didn't Henry not one breathe nor chance to response as she walked straight the exit not looking back.

Sorry if part one was bittersweet but part 2 Will more happier

I will work on it this week


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 No Fear Eliza and Henry fanfic

Henry was an unhinged emotional mess it is was 6 O'Clock at night. He was driving around the city. He was thinking how to clear his head of haunted images of Eliza's heartbroken face and her last words

.

He can't let go and be happy with Freddy she deserved be she deserved him and he couldn't why she let him be happy. Maybe that, Eliza was him acting like a fool and practicing his wooing performance in the work place got the wrong idea. Henry least settled from now that no more dancing or singing in office until he wins the heart of Eliza Dooley.

So that means, Henry Higgins need a place a to practice but he wasn't sure how to find one when he remember Eliza saying Siri can be your best friend in finding you anything.

So henry not the best in world of technology gets out his iPhone and yells in best clear and consist way.

"Siri"

Siri in female robotic voice, says "Good evening Henry, do you want me to direct you Eliza Dooley?

Not how Siri knew he wanted to called Eliza but he was curious as to why,

"Uhh maybe but did you know I wanted to called Eliza"

Siri replies "Calling Eliza, now"

Henry didn't have to the chance to stop the call but it looked like it the call was in midst of dialing.

At Eliza, apartment she and Freddy were prepping themselves to go the New kids on the Block concert.

Eliza's phone rang to the jaws theme song which she knew it was Henry because that was his ringtone. She didn't know to answer it but she sneak around to see if Freddy was still on the phone. She sighed, and picked it up the phone was about to answer but when Freddy came behind her snuggle up against she shutter and drop her phone as she left it up to Henry to leave a voicemail

Henry sighed and dishearten to know his phone call was taking to voicemail and he decided to make one. So after the beep he left this voicemail;

"Hello Eliza, I guess I shouldn't blame for being still angry at him for what I said this afternoon, umm, the truth is Eliza plain and simple is that. I want you to be happy Eliza, but I am sorry. I don't deserve to happy with a man like Freddy you deserve to be happy with someone who makes be a better person inside and out. Someone who makes you embrace life to the fullness and would go out their way to do the best thing for you.

Listen, Eliza if you don't get this nor ever want to speak to me again. I am here. Goodnight Eliza."

Henry hangs up the phone. Eliza and Freddy is midst of pre-date Make out session on the bed.

Freddy between breaths informs Eliza

"Tomorrow will be Friday."

"Duh" Eliza giggles

"Yeah so I called the boss ask we could have a three day weekend."

"Really? What is the special occasion?"

"Well, tonight is a special occasion to be honest any day with you is special."

Eliza smiled Freddy as she responded to Freddy's sweet words,

"Awe, how sweet my Freddy you are. Of course a three day weekend seems nice."

"Nice?" Not the words Freddy was expecting but he accepted them. Eliza got up as she said,

"Better freshen up for the concert."

"Hurry up babe, we got an hour till it starts. Okay."

Eliza goes to the bathroom. Forgetting her phone was still on the floor Freddy finds it blinks notification that a voicemail has been made. Freddy picks up see it from Henry growls and sighs and press call on the voicemail. Freddy listens to the voicemail. He knew it. It was Henry Higgins was finally in love with his Eliza. If Eliza heard this, she would leave him forever and he can't let her go. He loves her so much.

So he what he had to. He stop listening to the voicemail and with one button Freddy deleted Henry's voicemail. Then he puts the phone back on the Her night stand. He calls for Eliza to see if she was ready. Nope Eliza was far from ready she was nervous and unsettled with the fact that Freddy might propose to her tonight as she found the ring in the medicine cabinet. She couldn't breathe in all seriousness she though she was going have a panic attack.

Eliza needed help, advice and support. She needed Henry Higgins but she forgot her mobile in the bed room lucky she her landline and remembered Henry's home number. She dialed his number. It rang 5 five time and it went to voicemail. She sighed in disappointment but she need to leave a message. So Eliza left the following message;

"Henry, hey, it is me Eliza calling from the landline..."

While Eliza was leaving the message Henry was in the midst of returning home unlocking the door but she stop and heard Eliza's voice say in the answering machine.

"Freddy, is going to be propose tonight at the concert you know the tickets he gave me we going to tonight and doing a three day week and his going to propose. And I don't know how to answer him. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do? You always tell me what to do? I mean I care for Freddy. And You and I both know he more than cares for me. Just please call me before the concert which is start in the next hour please I need to hear your voice I need hear you say not marry him please give me an excuse. I hope you get this. If not, Goodnight, Goodbye Henry, and most importantly, thank you for always being there and doing what is best for me. "

Eliza hangs up and Henry didn't pick up and because he need to get to the concert and tell Eliza he loves her.

Eliza hang up the landline went back to the bedroom and Eliza said to Freddy,

"Ready to go."

Great he gave her phone, she asked Freddy,

"Did anyone call or leave a voicemail."

"Henry called but didn't leave a voicemail so it must of not have been important or he would have right."

Eliza with the bravest face she could mustard out without showing a midst of hurt in her eyes. And answered,

"Right he would have wouldn't he."

Freddy didn't see as shed a tear heartbroken Henry didn't leave voicemail little did Eliza know the man she loved would whatever it takes to prove himself worthy.

Part 3 coming soon

Thanks to all who favorited and reviewed this fanfic :)


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 No Fear

Eliza and Freddy were on their way to New Kids on the Block concert before the concert starts. Freddy pulled out the stops to make this special night. He got a limo, champagne, roses and strawberries and chocolate. Freddy was giving its all to make his dear Eliza smile but he was not blind. He could see it gloomy face she was not happy with him? He hated to ask but he need to know.  
>" Eliza, what I am doing wrong?<br>Eliza with confused look in her face, "What are you talking about Freddy?"  
>"You tell me Eliza, I am trying my here to make you smile. And all my getting from is gloomy fake smiles and flattery. Now, tell me what is it?"<br>"I don't know? Freddy, I should be happy, I should be #overthemoon that you are swooping off to my all time favorite band and you are planning to over the top proposal."  
>Freddy said "Did Charmoque, tell you."<br>"I found it, the bathroom, #notbesthiddingplace."  
>"Thanks, for the tip, So now that you." Eliza Dooley, Will you marry me?"<br>" I need think about it, can you give me tonight after the concert. I promise by the end of night I will have an answer"  
>"You swear."<br>"I swear" Eliza promises and seals that promise with a soft kiss on the lips.

Henry made it to the concert hall of the New Kids on the block concert he hoped to God he could he get by paying respectful for a ticket but if he had to would be willing to have no fear breaking the law to get to the concert and confess his love for Eliza.

Henry went to ticket stand and pleaded,

"I need a ticket, I need a ticket to the new kids on the block concert?"

"Tonight's concert?" The ticket lady laughed. "Are you serious the show is sold out!"

"Please miss, I need to get into that concert?"

"Why? Should I?"

"Argh, listen the woman I love is about to marry the wrong man because she thinks I don't love her, but I do love her, and I am willing to sell my soul to just to be giving the to tell how much I love her."

The ticket lady's cold blankness expression in her face turn into sappy puppy dog face and asked,

"What is your name?"

"Henry Higgins. And may I ask who you are."

"I'm. Danielle And Henry Higgins that is most romantic thing I have ever heard and I am happy to assist you." She smirk and Henry smiles know he has got a plan.

Freddy he more than full of surprises for Eliza before the concert Freddy is going to have Eliza meet the band she always wanted to meet. Eliza was fill the the absolute in the backstage access which Freddy was going all in showing how over the top he was willing to make her happy and ensure she would say yes to Freddy's proposal but she hopes Henry could In sweep her off her feet it was all up to henry to her whisk away from her fate with Freddy.

Part 4 coming soon the end is drawing near I don't maybe after this there maybe sequel

What do selfie fans think?


	4. Chapter 4

No fear part 4

Here is the end:

After the meet and greet with band, Eliza checked her phone nothing not a call nor a voicemail from Henry and that hurt and heartbroken. But knowing Henry she thought he was working late and had his cell phone off. Knowing him he turn on his cell in the morning and he would hear the message pass it off as a joke thinking she seriously didn't go through with marrying Freddy.

Eliza was now if Henry wasn't going to call he was never going to call or even try to win her heart which was now broken. But she was happy to know that she had Freddy. And she knew that Freddy would make her happy and that he might be the one to mend her broken her heart.

Freddy grabbed her hand and lead out concert hall. As the concert was about to begin. Freddy spins her into his arms she giggles loving this side of Freddy, he asked;

"So any more thought to my proposal?"

Eliza smiled, and reply;

"Yes, and I promise you will have your answer by the end of the night."

Freddy felt reassure that by the end of the night that Eliza will be his. But what Freddy nor Eliza was that Henry had a different idea. That idea will be set into motion as we speak with the help of Danielle the ticket lady.

Danielle took Henry to big screen technician who is responsible in displaying poster text and video on the big screens for the fans to the band as well the technician, is Bobby who had a major crush on Danielle and she can it to her advantage to help Henry win Eliza's heart

The plan was simple before the band plays "stare at you" Eliza's favorite song Henry will be broadcast all over the big screens admitting to the world how he fell in love with Eliza Dooley

Danielle watched as she helped record Henry's message as he said,

"Eliza Dooley the words to describe her are endless but since I have limited time. All I can say is that Eliza she makes live life to the absolute fullest. She has open my heart. If she is watching this I hope she turns to front the stage to see me stare at you and sing what is my heart."

Danielle said, "Wow, that was romantic."

Henry reply, "thanks, next step is getting on stage but I don't have the means to do that."

"Lucky you got me then, Henry Higgins because I got the pass to let you in." Danielle smirks

Henry smirks and says "Danielle you are angel."

Danielle blushes as leans to Bobby and says

"Before the song starts put the spotlight on Eliza Dooley. "

Bobby curious to know, "And how are you going to get guy on stage."

Danielle saids, "I have my ways."

Bobby adds "You owe me drink then later after the concert."

She smirks kisses Bobby on the cheek and said "thanks Bobbie, see u Later."

She rushes out the door to help Henry on stage

Eliza and Freddy sat in their front row seats themselves comfortable. Freddy took out Eliza's hand grasp it she felt his grasp of his hand. She smiled kissed him on the cheek as the concert began.

Forty- five minutes into the concert the band is notify of Henry's plan in their ear pieces. As Donny head up front of the stage and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, you i just married the woman I love Jenny McCarthy she is my precious gem to me and tonight I just got word that their someone in this audience who needs to know that she is the precious gem in his life. Is there a Eliza Dooley in house?"

Eliza screams and jumps up and down, "I'm Eliza!"

The spotlight is shun down on her Freddy stand up beside her side preparing to screens to say Eliza will you Marry me?

Donny then instructs Eliza,

"Eliza watch the big screen behind you as there is someone who needs to you what is in his heart."

Eliza looks at Freddy knowing it was him she try to put out a brave face but her expression change into pure joy when she heard Henry's voice saying;

"Eliza Dooley the words to describe her..."

She looked up and saw Henry on the big screen couldn't believe it neither could Freddy and was not happy. But Henry voice was so loud and overpowering he had the hardest time getting Eliza's attention

Eliza's soul attention was focused on. Henry in the screen profession his love another screen had Eliza face absolutely glowing. Henry backstage smiling happy in seeing her with a such a glow in her face. The video recording was almost finish he takes a deep breath walks in on the stage in front of ten thousands of thousands of people to sing his heart out

Eliza hears Henry finally said

"If she is watching this I hope she turns to front the stage to see me stare at you and sing what is my heart."

Eliza turn as the spotlight is on Henry to sing Eliza's song "stare at you"

"I still get lost, caught in a daze,

Tongue tied, just like the very first day...

I saw you and I'm so amazed

Cause the look that got me twisted still hasn't changed

Your sexy eyes never lie,

Baby, I lose myself (when they open)

Girl, forget about goin' out

Baby, I'd rather not (So, I'm hoping)

Chorus:

I could just stare at you forever (Oh, baby)

I can be here with you doing whatever (My lady)

It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,

It's the way you look at me

I could just stare at you forever

If forever you were staring at me

What do you see? I can't figure it out

You're talking to my heart without making a sound

I can't lose when I'm caught in your eyes

(I feel like superman) Got me up in the sky

Your sexy eyes never lie

Baby, I lose my ground... (You're so gorgeous, oh...)

Girl, forget about goin' out

Baby, I want you now...

Chorus

Baby, keep the lights on

I'm gonna stare at you all night long

And we'll keep rocking 'til the sun shines

Wait until the moonlight to do it again

In the middle of the song, Freddy had enough he rushed to teach Henry Higgins a lesson by not messing with him and not to steal his girl. He tried to upmost strength to get out on stage to punch Henry's lights out.

Unfortantly, for Freddy he make on stage as the security guards made it possible. He tried to fight them but it was no used as Freddy was getting drag out the concert. Luckily, it did no harm to Henry's plan as he kept singing his heart out while Eliza was still is awe.

I could just stare (I'm gonna stare) at you forever (all the time, all the time) Oh, baby

I can be here (right here) with you (with you) doing whatever (with my lady)

(Girl) It's not the way you look (it's not the way) that (you look at me) brings me to my knees,

It's the way you look at me

So keep looking at me

I could just stare at you forever

If forever you were staring at me

If forever you were staring at me"

At end of the song Henry Higgins finally said the three word to Eliza

"I love you, Eliza Doodly " he screams

She screams back, "I love you too, Henry Higgins."

Donny pats Henry tells him "Go get your girl"

A lady beside Eliza tells her " Go get your man"

Both Henry and Eliza rush to each other's arms and embrace for the longest time Henry didn't want let go her and Eliza never want Henry to let either. After the long embrace Henry Higgins kisses Eliza Doodly.

The kiss was broadcast on the big screens fans awing and cheering for them.

Henry hits the stop button on the remote. It is one year later since that day, they have been dating exclusive since that day. It was their anniversary of one year if dating and Henry want to some simple but special,

Eliza informed him;

"You know all you had to was call me."

"I know" Henry states "but I thought this grand gesture would do much better, happy anniversary, Eliza"

"Happy anniversary, Henry" kisses him softly on the lips. After the kiss, Eliza was curious to ask,

"So, why watch this relive this moment all over again."

"Because in that moment, I wanted to do something that Freddy got to do?" Henry gets ring box from his suit pocket gives it to her.

Eliza shell shocked once again as she opens it then she henry on one knee and asks

"Will you marry me, Eliza?"

Eliza kissed lifts him up from his on top of her they kissed passionately on the couch between breathes Eliza answers

" Yes"

She puts on the throws out the box out behind her kisses Henry, takes his and lead him to the bedroom

The end


End file.
